Our Hero Academia: Chapter 17
Flow of The Tracks Kinzoku waited next to the school gates, watching students pass by. Waving to some, nodding to others. Although a few seemed to ignore him. He saw the familiar black hair come closer to the gate. He already had a smile on his face as he greeted his classmate. "Hey Isabella!" Isabella looked to who called her and a small smile crossed her lips. "Hello Ku, how are you?" She paused for a moment before saying, "Hey, that rhymed." She stood next to Kinzoku and looked around for the bus, which wasn't there yet. "Are you waiting for someone?" Isabella asked, "Yea actually. And that someone is you." Kinzoku chuckled to himself, and he bet Isabella was wondering why he'd be waiting on her. "Thing is, with the Sports Festival coming up and everyone training, we'd also need to develop our skill." He hinted at the two training together for the upcoming event. "True..." Isabella said trailing off, contemplating what Kinzoku said. She didn't know how to respond to Kinzoku waiting for her, but was pleased that he did. "Do you have any ideas on how to train?" she asked. He nodded. "Yep. If you have time actually, I can show you where at." He energetically pointed off in the distance. Although the exact destination wasn't visible from where they were now, he knew it was in the general direction. "You up for a little walk there? Or would you rather take the bus?" Isabella looked towards where Kinzoku pointed but didn't see anything that stuck out to her yet. "You're choice. The bus may be faster and could give us more training time, "Isabella said. She looked at Kinzoku again with a questioning look for his answer. Seeing the bus come closer in the distance, Kinzoku's answer was already set in stone. Besides, even after the bus trip, they'd still have to walk a distance to reach the destination. "Bus it is." ---- As the bus reached the stop, Kinzoku jumped off enthusiastically and took a deep breath. Savoring the fresh air. He turned around to Isabella as she got off behind him. "Just a whiles walk from here." Isabella followed suit, looking around as they continued on their way. "Where exactly are we going? None of this feels familiar." Isabella said, a bit nervous about getting lost. Kinzoku began walking backwards as he turned around to look her eye to eye. "The Old Batuu Rail Yard. It's secluded and actually provides a great space for training. Plus there's someone there who can help you with better control over your quirk." He stumbled on a pebble, almost falling over. He turned around to keep his focus on the trail ahead. Being sure he won't fall again. "Trust me, this guy is top of the line." Isabella let out a small laugh at Kinzo tripping over a small rock. "Well if he is more graceful than you, I'm sure we both can learn something from him." She smiled to herself and followed closely to Kinzoku, not wanting to be too close. They soon turned a corner of a building and saw the rail yard. "Whoa, this place is big," Isabella said. Enthusiasm struck the Australian lad once more at the sight of the rail yard. A few memories of his first time coming here to train. "Yep. Like I said, perfect for training am I right?" He made his way down into the rail yard, looking back up at Isabella. "C'mon." A big smile on his face. Isabella continued to follow Kinzo, watching her step as not to trip or mess anything up. "Are we allowed to be here?" she asked tentatively. Isabella was never one to explore urban environments, but it was exciting to train in such a wide open place. Kinzoku knew this place like the back of his hand. He'd been here so much that it was kinda like a second home. Although it may sound weird to other's it was definitely a location that resonated with him. "Yea, it's perfectly fine I come here all the time." Truth be told, it was his adventurous spirit that brought him here. So he'd never actually figured out if it was against any law for them to be in this location. "This place is pretty much abandoned. Besides, what's the fun of exploring if you have to do it within bounds?" Isabella picked up the pace and joined next to Kinzoku. "SO how do you usually train around here? how did you train when you were younger?" Isabella asked as they continued to walk. She started to notice some scraps and scars around the yard, most likely from Kinzoku's chains. Kinzoku looked down at Isabella beside him, noticing the view Isabella was most likely seeing. "I mean, the first time I just lugged around that forklift for hours on end." He pointed to a titled, broke down and most destroyed forklift off in the corner. "Granted, I destroyed it after pulling it a certain distance. There's like 30 more around." "That's impressive," Isabella said. All of a sudden a loud bang came out from behind them, which made Isabella jump close to Kinzoku. She looked and it was just a pack of stray dogs running from behind a mound of trash away from them. "That was... unexpected." She returned to her original state before continuing, "So what does your training consist of now?" Kinzoku laughed as Isabella jumped from the bang sound. Looking back to see the familiar dog pack. "Not as impressive as that jump." Kinzoku's composure returned as the moment of laughter faded. Though every time he thought of it, it definitely brought a smile to his face. "Now my training has pretty much only been lifting stuff, nothing to directly enhance my performance but to make sure I don't get rusty." "well, considering how well you did during the two on two battles, I think you are pretty strong already," Isabella said. She looked around and wasn't sure how she would train out here without breaking everything. She was silent for a moment before a question popped in her head. "You're from Australia right? What's it like down there?" Kinzoku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "You really think I did good? You were definitely better than me." At the mention of his homeland, Kinzoku beamed with pride. "Well, it's pretty nice back home. The Sydney Basin is beautiful. Going to Bondi Beach is always a thrill. Maybe I can take you and some of the class there some day?" He could go on for hours about the beauty of Australia, but it'd be much better to see it for one's self. "Although there are many dangerous animals. Also here's a tip, don't try to feed any wild dogs. Just might end up making a blue and get your arm eaten by a dingo." Isabella looked at Kinzoku as he talked about his home, noting how happy he seemed. "What do you mean by blue?" Isabella asked, not understanding his meaning. She continued on to say, "I think it would be awesome to visit. I've always heard that it is beautiful there, so if you'd have me, I'd be happy to come to visit sometime." She smiled at Kinzoku before they stopped in front of a building. Kinzoku smiled with mischief when Isabella asked what he meant by blue, and to keep her guessing, he didn't answer. "I'll definitely take you there someday, we'll even explore some places too!" Once they reached the small shack-like building, which Kinzoku knew was originally where they would control the operations of the rail yard. Kinzoku turned the knob on instinct, yet he remembered that it was usually locked. He opened the door slowly, prepared to face the intruders. What his eye's caught sight of, he never expected. A large blue man laying on the floor passed out, numerous alcoholic substances littered the room. "You have to be kidding me..." The large man slowly but surely managed to stand up, looking Kinzoku in the face with a stern and serious expression. His gaze turning to Isabella, now becoming more judgemental. "Hell are you doing bringing girls here?" He said with a hic, "I'm not the one you're supposed to be introducing your girlfriends too!" He dragged out the sentence, barely conscious enough to even form it to begin with. Isabella was taken aback by the appearance of the large man. took a quick breath before saying, "Good afternoon. I am Isabella Flynn, a student at U.A. Kinzoku brought me here to train." Isabella did a small curtsy to the man, trying to get on his good side. In the back of her mind the realization of what the man called her suddenly sprang back into her thoughts, causing a small blush to cross her cheeks. She said quietly, "We-we're just friends. No dating here. No sir." She looked to Kinzoku for help, but had to look away out of embarrassment for the man's confusion. Kinzoku wasn't amused but the situation. He had brought Isabella here so Kabuto could help her become stronger, not so he could be a drunken mess and blurt out comments which, as it seems, caused Isabella some embarrassment. He had to handle the situation. "Pay the comment no mind." Kinzoku gestured over to the coffee machine while he used his chains to lift and constrain Kabuto, albeit knowing that the man could break himself out easily. "He can be a dill but his blood is worth bottling. Help me sober 'em up by making some coffee." Isabella nodded silently, walking over to the coffee machine that Kinzoku gestured to. She went to work brewing a really strong cup of coffee, and after a few moments she brought a large mug of coffee over to Kinzoku and the unnamed man. "Here you go sir, hopefully this will help," she said as she put the cup next to him. She stepped back from the two men as she didn't have experience dealing with someone who is drunk and is unsure how to react. Kinzoku released his chains, allowing the man to reach for the cup of coffee. Be was reluctant at first but soon enough was chugging it down like it was water. The caffeine kicked in, the man becoming highly alert of everything that was going on. Including the hangover that was now coming on strong. It took him a moment to recuperate and assess the situation at hand. "I apologize for my behavior Isabella, my name is Kabuto Mushi. And if you're a friend of Kenny boy here, then you're alright by me! So you're here to train right?" "Yea, don't know if you remember, but the Sports Festival is coming up." Kinzoku remembered the Quirk Appraisal, the sole reason he thought that Isabella may need help with better control of her quirk. "I figured that maybe you can help Isa gain better control of her quirk." Kabuto examined the young girl, she seemed feeble and maybe that's exactly why Kinzoku brought her here. He dropped the observation and went in for straight questions. "So, what's your quirk Isabella?" Isabella seemed relieved now that the man seemed more civil. She listened to their conversation before replying to Kabuto's question. "Basically I am able to store and release all energy thrown at myself and my body. I have tested myself to being able to hold up to a tropical storm's worth of energy, but I can't release too much at a time without hurting myself," Isabella stated, hoping the man got the jist of what she could do. "How about an example? Ku, these rusted train cars are of no use right?" Isabella asked before walking over to one. She lined herself up to one of the coupling sides before placing her hand against the frame. She took in a sharp breath before pushing the train car with her quirk, releasing the rusted wheels with almost no effort. The train car buckled a bit in it's center from the sudden amount of force as it rolled quite quickly down the track before hitting another line of rusted train cars. With a bang the train car came to a stop. "I can put more force behind my quirk, but I didn't want to break the car altogether. Anyways, anything that hits me or that I ingest, I can turn into energy for my power," Isabella finished before walking back over to Kinzoku and Kabuto. Kabuto thought to himself on the strength she'd just displayed. Using her quirk, she was capable of pushing a rusted train car. And if what she said is true, she's capable of withstanding the force of a tropical storm. But she could do more. One can always do more. "You have potential, and I will help you to awaken it. Tell me, what are the weaknesses of your quirk?" Isabella thought for a moment about what she would consider a weakness. "Well as far as I can tell, I can still get shocked, burned, and am constrained by gravity like everyone else. I guess I can only take in kinetic energy and chemical energy from food to fuel my quirk. Would you count that as a weakness?" Isabella asked. Kabuto shook his head, "I wouldn't say it's a weakness, but it's definitely and exploitable weak spot." He headed towards the door, a headache striking as he crossed the threshold. The sunlight triggering the pain. He took some sunglasses near the door and put them out. He appeared pretty goofy, but he didn't mind. "I'm not going to help you shield your weakness. I'm going to help you further your strengths. Allow me to show you." He headed out side, obvious that he wanted them both to follow. "Pretty cool quirk you got Isabella." Kinzoku said joyously, yet he remembered when he'd first came to train. "Just hope he actually has a way to help you improve and doesn't tell you to just lug stuff around passively build up your quirk's power." Another joke from the foreign lad. He waited for her to exit, and planned to follow behind her. Isabella smiled at Kinzoku's small joke, understanding what he was saying to her. She hoped as well that this gentleman would be able to help push her abilities to the next level, making her stronger and a better fighter. She walked passed Kinzoku, following Kabuto to find out what he had in store. Kabuto tried to ignore the headaches, and he was sensitive to the light. He really hoped that the duo could've shown up at any other day except for today. But what's done is done and now he had to endure. "You see, it's not just about how much you can release at once. Being able to redirect the energy quickly and precisely can be just as useful." Without warning, Kabuto swung his fist at the girl with full force. If she can handle a tropical storm, she can handle his punch. But how much she can endure wasn't what he was testing. No, he was testing something else entirely. Isabella wasn't expecting the attack, so she only had time to raise her forearm to protect herself. The punch hit her arm, sending waves of energy through her body. She dug her feet into the ground to avoid being pushed back too far as she felt her feet dragging through the gravel. She lowered her now reddening arm slightly, getting into a better stance all together to deflect future attacks. "That was intense. Not many people can make my skin bruise," Isabella said to Kabuto, watching him closely for signs of another attack. "Do you want me to hit back, or are we doing something else?" Kabuto raised his hands, nervously shaking them. "Oh no, not me." He laughed, still it could easily be seen that he was nervous. The first observation was done however. One training routine already in mind. "I doubt I'd survive being hit by that. However, I want you to redirect all the kinetic energy you just absorbed at that train car." He pointed at another rusted train car, yet this one seemed sturdier than the others. "When you do it, try to be as precise as possible." Isabella turned to the car. She mused around it for a moment. She thought of how she could precisely aim the energy into the train car. She looked at her hand before shaping it into a finger gun. "Maybe this will work?" She said to herself. She made sure no one was in the blast zone, especially Kinzoku and Kabuto. Once she was ready, she aimed her pointer finger towards one of the corners of the train. She steadied herself, holding her outstretched arm with the other for control. She released all the from Kabuto through her finger, blasting a six-inch wedge from both walls out and flying across the yard. She looked at her finger before saying, "I may have used more energy than I thought." She looked to Kabuto and Kinzoku for their thoughts. Kinzoku was awestruck by the shot. "Nice work Isabella!" She was definitely, Kinzoku was ready to see what she'd be able to do after Kabuto's training. "Shouldn't you be training?" Kabuto turned to Kinzoku, nagging at him about his training routine. "You hadn't told me what to do yet!" Kinzoku retaliated. Kinzoku was right, Kabuto hadn't given him any directions. "Fine." He pointed at a train car located at the turning point of the track. It seemed to block a few of the other cars from proceeding forward. "Move that train car." Kinzoku's jaw dropped at the order, but if Kabuto told him to do it, he trusted it was probably for his own good. "See what I mean?" Kinzoku made one more joke before his nightmare of a training routine begun. "Good luck Isa." Isabella smiled at Kinzoku's praise, feeling pretty good about herself. She walked over to Kabuto as he told Kinzoku what to do. "Same to you, Ku," Isabella said as she watched him go to train himself. "So why is Kinzoku's training just moving stuff? I'm curious as to what you are having him achieve," she asked Kabuto while still watching Kinzoku. Kabuto watched Kinzoku begin to train, being sure he was getting off to a decent start. As Isabella questioned him, he'd already had an answer in mind. "His quirk revolves around the creation of chain-like tissue. Sturdy and useful for moving things, like an actual chain. Right now, I'm having him build up his quirk's strength and durability. As the tissue begin to snap and destroy upon not being capable enough to move the obstacle, they adapt, becoming capable of lifting more and enduring more." He knows what Kinzoku is doing doesn't look like much, but in the long run, he'd be capable of doing a lot of things. "So, tell me. Are you interested in anyone?" He began to pry for details. Isabella turned towards Kabuto with a confused look on her face. "Interested in anyone? What do you mean?" she asked the man. In the back of her mind, she knew what he was asking, but she wanted to verify before answering his question. "Is there anyone you want to date?" Kabuto made the question more specific. "Maybe even a special someone with raven hair?" Kabuto knew what he was doing, although drunk when he made the comment, he was 100% convinced the two U.A students would make a nice couple. Isabella thought for a moment about the question. She never really thought about dating anyone. She just enjoyed high school life with her friends. Immediately after Kabuto's reference to raven hair, Isabella's mind turned towards Kinzoku. She blushed slightly at the thought. "He is nice to me, a bit quirky at times but I like that. Strong too...What am I thinking now? He's just a friend" Isabella's inner monologue for once showed through her face, letting on that the questioning about Kinzoku and her dating was a thought that didn't seem to repulse her, but rather confused her at the moment. "I never really thought about dating... and what does he have to do with anything?" She glanced quickly at Kinzoku before turning away. "...Shouldn't we begin training?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Kabuto smirked at Isabella's reaction. He'd planted the seed, now all he had to do was wait for it to grow. He got internally giddy over the idea of Isabella and Kinzoku as a couple, yet he hid it behind his smirk. "Yes I suppose you're correct." He turned to Isabella, getting in a stance to throw more punches. "This is your training, you're precise with your shots, but I'll make you better. Don't avoid any of my punches, try to redirect the kinetic energy at the exact moment I make contact with you. This exercise will cover all 3 areas. You'll have to be quick at redirecting the energy, precise as to redirect it without any going to waste. And lastly, you'll slowly but surely increase the amount of energy you can expel at once." Kabuto lobbed forward another punch, watching for results. Isabella calmed herself down, focusing at the task at hand. She nodded to Kabuto as he explained and pointed one arm to the side away from Kabuto and Kinzoku, while bracing for the impact of the punches. She wasn't quite sure how she would release energy at the same time as being hit, but she would try her best. As the pulse of energy went through Isabella from the punch, she tried releasing energy with her free hand. As it wasn't really aimed at anything, the energy spread out wide, scoring the gravel in a rounded cone for a few feet before the energy dissipated. It was obvious she didn't release all the energy thrown at her, but it was a start. "Let's try that again," Isabella said, refocusing herself again, becoming tense. She was confident and determined it seemed. She wanted to improve, an admirable trait. Kabuto was determined to make a hero out of Isabella. But he realized that if he wanted her to do this properly, he'd have to remove a few more limiters. "Don't worry about hitting me. In fact, when I make contact with you, redistribute that exact same energy through the point where I hit. If you do it properly, you'll send me flying with the exact same amount of force I hit you with." Kabuto threw another punch, harder than the ones before. Isabella hesitated at first, not wanting to hurt Kabuto. She trusted his judgment though, and she decided to catch his punch with her palm. She gritted her teeth as she focused the energy through her arm quickly and rebound it straight back from where it entered. Thanks to her moment of hesitation, she was able to send back equally what she received as she didn't overthink it. She had her eyes closed and didn't see if Kabuto moved or not, but she didn't feel his fist on her palm anymore. She opened her eyes after a moment and asked, "Are you alright?" The force sent Kabuto into the train Isabella had moved earlier, the impact pretty much destroying the side of the train. It had already been worn out, and with that, the train car was done for. Kabuto got up, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "I'm alright, although I have to admit that was a lot better than I expected for your second try." Another headache came on, but Kabuto endured. "You're a quick learner. But you're also going to want to learn to do that through more than just your fist. As I'm sure you know, you won't be able to catch every fist that's thrown at you. So remain alert and be prepared to react as quick as possible. And most importantly don't overthink" Kabuto got ready to test her reflexes again. "It can cause unwanted hesitation and most of them time, one moment of hesitation can cost you more than you expect." He threw another punch without warning. This time Isabella was caught off guarrd. The punch hit her on the side of her ribs. The energy flowed through her as she tried to think of where to redirect the energy. Acting on pure instinct she threw her elbow towards Kabuto's arm, sending the energy around and towards Kabuto again. This time, she wasn't able to send all of the energy, but she sent about 70 percent back. She turned to face Kabuto again, watching his movements more warily while holding her ribs. "That one's going to leave a mark. How hard can you hit?" Isabella asked him. She wasn't used to these heavy hits so soon after another. After all, she was only a student and this is what she is training to fight against in the future. The energy Isabella hit Kabuto with once more put a distance between the two. But this time, she didn't release enough to cause him to smash into anything. With the question of how much force he was hitting her with, Kabuto realized that she may not come across many people with as much strength as he possesses. Especially since she's a student. "Since you say you're capable of handling a tropical storm's worth of energy, I felt that I could go all out with the amount of force I've been hitting you with. Plus, if I held back, you wouldn't grow any further. But you should be proud of yourself, you're absorbing at least 1,131,818 newtons of force with each blow." Isabella thought for a moment about how much energy that was. "Yeah... that's stronger than most hits I've gotten in the past," she took a moment to rub her ribs again. "I think next time we do this, I'll bring my heroine suit. It will help protect me." She decided to look over at Kinzoku for a moment, seeing him pull the train with his chains. She couldn't help but laugh, seeing him work this hard. She wasn't used to this side of him, which made her want to try even harder. "Okay, so your training for me is going to consist of being a human punching bag, or do you have other ideas?" Isabella asked. Kabuto sat listened to Isabella's response. "Your quirk revolves around you taking in Kinetic Energy to use for combat. Being hit is generally the best way to test and push that limit. However, if you wish to do something else, what do YOU have in mind?" Kabuto hadn't thought that far ahead, he was planning to spend today's training to get Isabella on track for the training and spending later days going into more extreme exercises. Yet she seemed to want to cut to the extreme today. Brave and confident. Isabella looked around and thought for a moment. "Storing the energy and releasing it later is also part of my quirk. I, on principle, try and stay roughly at 50-75% of my maximum energy stored as to not blow myself out. If that were to happen, I've been told It would be... catastrophic? We could try and store a lot more, around 90%, and see how long it takes me to release it in a controlled manner?" Isabella looked to Kabuto for his feedback. She hadn't really tried to push how much she stored out of fear of overdoing it, but she felt confident in herself at the moment to not hurt herself or others around her. Kabuto nodded agreeing with her statement. After all, she knew much more about her quirk and it's functions than he did. So he to trust what she was doing. "If you believe you can push this yourself to 90% and come out with little to no injury, then you should do it. After all, how else will you improve if you don't go out of your comfort zone." Kabuto just had to be sure that he got the warning across however. "Just be sure you want this, and that you'll be able to handle the outcome." Isabella took into consideration Kabuto's words. "It's not like I haven't been close to that amount before, but I'm not sure if I can release all the energy continuously. I've mostly released my quirk in spurts as to not hurt others," Isabella explained. She wasn't sure if she could release energy continously, but she was willing to try. "Before we do the 90% test, how about I try and continually release energy instead of a burst?" Isabella suggested, hoping Kabuto would have an idea on how to test herself. Kabuto nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Kabuto stood back and had Isabella aim at the sky. "Whatever energy you have left, I want you to release it in a stream of energy. This exercise will actually provide usual when it comes to controlling the output of energy via your quirk." Kabuto looked back to check if Kinzoku was still doing his exercise. By the looks, the boys chains weren't going to hold out much longer. He turned his focus back to Isabella, "Whenever you're ready!" He shouted in a supportive tone. Isabella nodded and got ready. She pointed her palm on the sky while bracing her legs for the downward force she is about to create. She began releasing energy, with a loud boom from the air being pushed apart, dust and other particles in the air began to travel upwards following the blast from her hand. The blast ended quickly though, as Isabella hadn't mastered streaming the energy yet. She focused, thinking of a stream of water flowing from her hand to try and coax the energy to react in the same way. After a moment, Isabella began to release her quirk in a stream of energy. It was sporadic in the amount she released from moment to moment, but it was, in fact, a continuous fountain of energy being projected up. The shockwaves in the air could be felt all across the train yard, causing animals to scurry away and for Kabuto and Kinzoku to cover their ears for protection. Isabella continued to send out energy for a good three minutes, beginning to sweat and shake from the exertion. Her hand was beginning to blister, but she didn't stop. At the end of the three minutes, her legs gave out, causing her to lose concentration and releasing a huge amount of energy. throwing her backward and on the ground. She blacked out from exhaustion as she had less than 15% of her normal energy left. The dust was still settling from the updrafts before she woke up. Kinzoku watched in awe at the stream of energy. Yet panic arose upon seeing Isabella collapse. Kinzoku sprinted over to her, his last few chains breaking. He picked up his backpack on the way over to her, recalling that food also served as an energy source for the girl. He got next to her on his knees, taking out a sub sandwich he'd made for himself, but was evident Isabella needed it more. He removed the wrapper & began to offer it for her consumption. "Here Isabella, eat up." Kabuto watched as the scene unfolded. He was a bit concerned, but he knew that at least she'd gotten better at controlling the flow of energy within her. At the same time, he marvelled at the scene of the two together, although not under ideal circumstances. He couldn't deny they looked good together. Kabuto watched for any signs of response as Kinzoku fed her the sandwich. Isabella took a bite from the sandwich Kinzoku offered and took her time swallowing it. She took another larger bite before sitting up and looking at Kinzoku. "Thanks, I feel a bit better now. This sub tastes amazing," Isabella said before trying to stand up. She stumbled into Kinzoku before getting her bearings. She blushed from the sudden contact before talking again. "I think that's enough training for today. I need to go get some food to replenish myself," She looked to Kabuto and said, "Thanks so much for helping me train. Would you mind if I tag along with Ku again?" Kinzoku was relieved that Isabella had recovered. And the praise on his cooking didn't go unnoticed. "Thanks, just happy my cooking could help." Kinzoku smiled, and as she questioned if she could come again, he turned his eyes to Kabuto. Kabuto was also relieved Isabella had recovered nicely. With the training today, and seeing how far Isabella could go. They'd covered some ground today, but she had a ways to go before mastering any of what she'd learned. But the nickname Isabella gave Kinzoku was so adorable, and he'd hate to miss out on seeing more of the duo. "Isabella Flynn, I'm going to take you in as my pupil. You & Kinzoku both will report to me every day for training until the Sports Festival, neither of you will be slacking got it!" He wasn't quite sure if Isabella caught onto his former hero identity. But it would be apparent from today onwards as to whom he used to be. "I, the Brash Beetle, vow to make a hero out of you young Isabella!" Isabella recognized the name of the hero from her studies and began to mentally kick herself for not realizing who was teaching her. "Thank you so much, Kabuto-Sensei! I look forward to your tutelage," she said as she bowed in respect. She was still a little light headed so she grabbed onto Kinzoku's arm for balance. She smiled sheepishly before saying, "Ku, can I have the rest of that sandwich before we do anything else? I'm still lacking energy," she said grabbing the sandwich from Kinzoku before an answer. She wiped her face clean after wolfing it down before turning again to Kinzoku. "I guess you and I stuck together for a while, huh?" Isabella smiled at the thought, but wasn't sure why. She was mostly excited to be trained by an extraordinary hero with her friend. Kabuto smiled and left the two alone. Heading back to his make-shift home. "Training's over for today so you two should be heading home." He could finally rest, although he endured for some time, the hangover was really getting to him. Kinzoku was glad Kabuto took Isabella as his pupil, the thought of the two being together more was nice. And honestly he didn't know why he was so giddy over it. But he was happy nevertheless. He let her have the remainder of the sandwich, he could always make more once he got back home. "Yea, we're going be stuck together, but at least we'll have a blast doing it right!?" A cheerful reaction. As Kabuto retreated to his refuge, Kinzoku decided that it was time he and Isabella take their leave. "Let's get you home Isa." Isabella had regained her footing fully by this point and smiled at Kinzoku's enthusiasm. "It will be a blast... especially with me around!" Isabella said with a joking tone, trying her best at some comedy. She has never been good at making jokes, but every once in a while she lands a good one. Isabella waves goodbye to Kabuto and walks next to Kinzoku on their way back to the bus. "So same time same place tomorrow Ku?" Isabella asked as they reach the bus stop. Kinzoku smiled at Isabella's joke. "Yep, same time same place." He let her onto the bus first as he got on behind. The bus took off and today was a wrap. Coming in the next 2 weeks would be a hell of training, but with Isabella, Kinzoku was sure it would be a blast.